


Adventures of Harry and Lily-Anne Potter

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Harry and Lily-Anne Potter are consider misfits of their homes. When they seem to be fed up by their next birthdays, they are invited to Hogwarts School of Wizardry where an old friend proclaims them of wizard and witch status. They then leave the home they have known and go to the school to learn about magic, fit in for a change, and go on various adventures with friends!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP and we only own our characters except for the ones claimed by JK Rowling. Read & Review!

It was nighttime, there was a neighborhood on a street called Privet Drive. An owl, sitting on the street sign flew off to reveal a mysterious appearing old man walking through a forest near the street. He stopped at the start of the street and took out a mechanical device and zapped all the light out of the lampposts. He puts away the device and a cat meowed The man, called Albus Dumbledore, looked down at the tabby cat which sat on a brick ledge.

He looked at the cat. "I should have known that you would be here... Professor McGonagall." he says to the cat.

The cat sniffled and showed a woman for her to appear with a strange shadow performance. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," the woman replied to the man. "Are the rumors true, Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad..." Dumbledore tells her, his voice soft but obvious power underneath it.

"And the children?" McGonagall questioned.

As they walked up the road a little, towards one house in particular, Dumbledore looked at her. "Hagrid is bringing them." he tells her.

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" McGonagall then asked as they walked.

"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore tells her.

A motorcycle was heard and it came flying down, skidding on the streer before it stopped. A large figure took off his goggles, revealing a gruff but kind looking giant man; Hagrid.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall." He greets.

Dumbledore looked at him. "No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" He asks the man.

Hagrid smiled. "No, sir. Little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake them... There you go." he says, handing the baby to Dumbledore and the three-year old toddler to Professor McGonagall.

McGongall observed the children. "Albus," she spoke to Dumbledore. "Do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are-"

"The only family they have." Dumbledore finishes gently. He stopped outside a house.

The toddler was fast asleep, but looked unhappy. McGongall made it to the door with them as she checked on the children. The baby shifted slightly, but didn't once wail or scream.

"The children will be famous, especially the boy," McGongall spoke. "There wont be a child in our world who don't know their names."

"Exactly, they're better off growing up away from all that... Until they are ready." Dumbledore says softly. He put the boy down on the porch and took the girl placing her beside the baby.

Hagrid coughed and sniffled, crying. He cleared his throat.

Dumbledore looked over to him gently. "There, there, Hagrid it's not really good-bye, after all." He says gently.

Hagrid nods. Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the toddler's arm both now at the foot of the door. The baby has a visible lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Good luck...Harry Potter, Lily-Anne Potter." Dumbledore says.

The toddler was hugging the baby boy in her sleep. McGongall and Dumbledore went with Hagrid to have the children alone and the muggle family in the home would have two new members of their family.

About ten years later, but not fully, the home had taken in Harry and Lily-Anne, the baby and toddler, and raised them as their own children, but every once in a while, there would be difficulty with raising them, but no matter what would happen, the biological siblings bonded well as any other siblings would that were close and almost like friends. There was banging heard on the door from the other side as the two were currently sleeping in twin beds. Lily-Anne woke up slowly. She blinked as she heard their aunt shouting for them to get up. She looked at Harry. She may have been two years older than him but she was just as small as he was. And like him she actually didn't know about magic, though things happened like with Harry.

Dudley came running down the stairs. He stopped halfway then went up a bit again and jumped up and down. "Wake up, Potters! We're going to the zoo!" He shouts. He then ran back down again, laughing.

"Get up now!" Dudley's mother Petunia snapped to the children she raised. She seemed happier to see Dudley. "Aw, here comes the birthday boy~"

Harry grunted, he didn't like this life very much, but at least he had Lily-Anne. Dudley pushed both back in and kicked the door. He looked both happy and annoyed.

"Happy Birthday, son." Vernon says.

Lily-Anne helped Harry out, both wearing Dudley's old clothes. Her hair was tied up in pigtails. Petunia giggled with Dudley, they made the kid's birthday seem like the most important thing in the world to them. Dudley grinned.

Harry felt like a slave in this house, they couldn't even wear their own clothes. "Morning, Lily..." he greeted his sister once they got out of bed before meeting the family.

Lily-Anne hugged her brother, quickly going into the kitchen to do her morning chore.

"Try not to burn anything!" Petunia sharply told the two as they went to make breakfast.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia..." Harry forced himself to say.

Dudley smirked at the siblings.

"Yes, Aunt." Lily-Anne says softly.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day!" Petunia smiled once Harry and Lily-Anne set to work.

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!" Vernon orders Harry.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry agreed, but he really didn't want to.

Dudley stood by his mother still. Lily-Anne served up the Dursley's breakfast, getting the only thing they were allowed to eat unless Petunia said different. She got them some bread and cheese. Petunia took Dudley into the family room to show the many presents that were for him.

Dudley stared at the pile of presents. "How many are there?" He asks.

Vernon grinned. "Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself." He says.

Dudley whirled around angrily. "Thirty-six?! But last year last year I got thirty-seven!"

Vernon looked kind of unsure. "Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year!" He tries to mollify.

Dudley was still shouting. "I don't care how big they are!" He shouts.

Lily-Anne gave Harry the bigger half of the bread and cheese. Petunia chuckled, seeming indifferent, she then told of the plans of going out to buy two new present to make up for the 'small amount of presents' there were now.

Harry sighed, he then smiled to Lily-Anne. "Oh, you didn't have to..."

Dudley came to sit and eat his big breakfast before he would open the presents. Vernon glanced at the Potter siblings.

Lily-Anne smiled softly. "You need it more." She smiles softly.

Harry smiled fondly to his sister as they continued to work for the family they lived with. Petunia smiled at Dudley, but she seemed to glare more to Lily-Anne and Harry, very harshly. They seemed to be treated worse, if not just like, Cinderella.

After everyone had eaten and got ready, they went out to the car. Dudley climbed into the back.

Vernon however shut the door on the Potter siblings. "I'm warning you now, children. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in." He tells them.

Lily-Anne nodded and got into the middle, looking down. She sat between the boys to stop them fighting.

"It will be a lovely day at the Zoo." Petunia giggled, doting on the boy she favored.

Harry didn't want to fight with Dudley, plus if he did, he would get in trouble, but he was very annoyed with the boy. He agreed to what his 'uncle' told him though. Vernon got into the car and drove off once everyone was in, and so he couldn't get into trouble, buckled in. Lily-Anne looked down at her lap, not going to meet the adults' eyes. Petunia hated her looking as she looked like her mother, and Vernon just followed his wife's example.

"I heard of a reptile house at the zoo these days," Petunia spoke up, hoping it would interest her son. "Would you like to see snakes up close, Dudley, dear?"

"Yes, if they move." Dudley smiled, smarmily.

"I'm sure they will, dear, they wouldn't be in the zoo if they didn't." Petunia chuckled.

Dudley smiled at his mother. Lily-Anne absently touched her shoulder. She had a snake mark there.

Harry looked up to Lily-Anne. "Are you okay?"

Lily-Anne looked at Harry. "Yeah." she says softly. She leaned against him gently.

Harry scooted back to his sister. He had to admit, even if things were bad with Vernon and Petunia, at least they had each other.

Soon, they arrived at the zoo and headed to the reptile house. They looked into the enclosure that held a large Boa Constrictor.

"Make it move..." Dudley tells his father.

Vernon rapped on the glass. "Move." he tells it.

Dudley then repeated it harder. "Move!" He yells.

Lily-Anne looked at their cousin.

"He's asleep." Harry suggested, so they would stop bothering it, he and Lily-Anne knew better than to do such a thing.

"He's boring..." Dudley huffs. He then went off to see another enclosure.

Vernon went with his wife.

Lily-Anne gently put a hand on the glass, though quietly. "Sorry about him..." She apologizes to the snake. She loved animals and seeing them caged made her upset. She could only just handle zoos because the animals were looked after. She often talked to the animals, even if they didn't talk back, and they always seemed to listen and understand and she understood them.

"Yes..." Harry talked with the life-threatening snake as well, he felt the very same way, especially if the Potter siblings would be separated from each other in some cases. "He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you."

The snake then looked back and gave a nod to the two.

Harry looked a little surprised at that. "C-Can you hear us...?"

The snake seemed to nod at them.

"It's just... We've never talked to a snake before. Do you... I mean... Do you talk to people often?" Lily-Anne asks the snake softly.

The snake shook its head.

"You're from Burma, aren't you?" Harry asked, not caring if anyone was staring at them if they were talking to the snake. "Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?"

The snake turned its head to a sign for them to read, since it obviously couldn't talk right back like in normal conversation.

"I see, That's us as well. We never knew our parents, either." Lily-Anne says softly, putting an arm around Harry. However, she let out a yelp a few seconds later.

Dudley saw the snake moving and ran over, knocking the siblings down, and putting his hands up on the glass. "Mummy, Dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" He shouts, looking , the glass disappeared as both Potters glared at Dudley, wanting revenge on the boy.

Dudley fell forwards. "Whoa! Ahh! Ahhh!" He yells as he fell into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water.

Lily-Anne looked at the snake her eyes wide, but not in fear. She was awed by the magnificent creature. She gently touched its head. The snake was coming out of the cage, looking rather menacing.

The snake came closer to the Potter siblings, it even actually spoke to them. "Thankssssss." it hissed.

Harry was a little surprised at the snake talking, but didn't be rude. "Anytime."

The snake gently nuzzled with Lily-Anne to calm her down and cease her fears of it.

"You're welcome," she smiles to the snake softly. She pet its head. "Go and escape before they catch you." she then says.

The snake agreed with her and slithered off, even if it freaked out a lot of the other zoo patrons.

Harry smiled as he then stood up. "Do you think we did a good thing, Lily?" he asked his sister once the snake went out to freedom.

"Yes." Lily-Anne smiled gently. She hugged him and looked at the enclosure.

Dudley got up and tried to get out. However, the glass was back. "Mum, Mummy!" He cries out in fear, pounding on the glass.

Petunia came by and wailed in alarm for her poor son. How on Earth did that happen? Harry put a hand over his mouth, he didn't want to laugh for Dudley's situation, even if it was hilarious to both of them, it might get them into trouble.

"Mum, help! Help me!" Dudley yelled.

Lily-Anne couldn't help but grin and giggle. It was just too funny at the moment. Vernon looked worried, looking for help, then noticed the siblings, his eyes narrowing. Harry followed his sister, unable to hold it in once she started.

"My darling boy, how did you get in there?" Petunia sounded devastated. She continued to scream until someone would come help him to end her endless worries of being an endangered mother.

Once Vernon looked over Lily-Anne's face paled and her grin faded. Vernon glared at the two marching them straight back to the car, then returning to help his wife and son. Petunia kept screaming, very worried and alarmed. Harry bowed his head, following Lily-Anne.

Once the two were in the car, Lily-Anne hugged him. "I'm sorry, Harry." she says softly. She stroked his scruffy brunette hair.

Vernon locked them in the car then went to help his wife and child. A zoo worker helped get Dudley out, giving them a blanket to warm the boy.

"It's okay..." Harry said softly, he was just glad he was with her, he would probably be a lot more miserable with this family if he didn't have her with him.

Lily-Anne held him close still. "If he tries to hurt you; I'll bite him." she quietly, but half-jokes.

Harry snorted, hugging Lily-Anne. Petunia was soothing her 'baby boy' and assuring him it was all right. Vernon escorted his wife and son back to the car. Dudley was whimpering and shivering.

"It'll be all right," Petunia told Dudley. "It'll be all right."

The ride home was tense and Vernon was visibly seething. Dudley entered the house first with his mother. Lily-Anne held Harry gently as they went in.

Vernon slammed the door and pushed both against the wall, grabbing their hair. Harry by the top of his hair and Lily-Anne's ponytail. "What happened?!" He growls at them.

"Ow, I don't know!" Harry grunted from the force. "One minute the glass was there and then it wasn't, it was like magic! We didn't do anything!"

"It was!" Lily-Anne cried out, in pain.

Vernon growled and shoved them both in the cuboard under the stairs, moving them by their hair. He shut the door and locked it. "There's no such thing as magic!" He tells them angrily and then shut the small vent there.

Harry flinched, then sighed once they were shut out. "I hate him... I hate them all..." he growled under his breath.

Lily-Anne hugged Harry, stroking his hair. "I don't like them either... But they're family" she says softly. She knew they'd have another bruise each.

"If they were really family, they wouldn't treat us like we were dirt..." Harry said sharply, but not angry with her, just with Vernon and Petunia's 'care' for them, treating Dudley like a prince.

"They just don't like us." Lily-Anne says softly. She let him get his anger out though, it wasn't healthy to keep it bottled up.

"I just wish there was some way to get us out of this place for good... Why don't we just run away, Lily? Just you and me..." Harry urged his older sister.

Lily-Anne actually thought it through. It would be good to get away. "We'll see Harry, we'll have to plan it carefully." she says softly.

"I understand..." Harry said softly to his sister, he only willingly did as she said and not their guardians.

Lily-Anne kissed his forehead. She sat down on one of their beds and hugged him. Harry sighed, he sat across from her. He just hoped their wishes would be answered about leaving this place. They had to stay in the cupboard all night.

The next day, an owl dropped two letters through the letterbox. Lily-Anne was toiling in the garden, forced to be by Petunia. Harry was called to fetch the mail, and in which he did. The happy Dursley family was joining together and having more fun than their niece and nephew as they didn't have a care in the world. Harry caught the mail and saw there was a letter addressed to him much to his shock. There was a letter for Lily too. Vernon was reading his paper. Dudley was ready for school. The family kept going about their business as Harry came with the mail, but he mostly focused on the one for him and Lily.

Vernon took the letters that Harry handed him then opened one. "Marge is ill... Ate a funny whelk." he says.

Lily-Anne came in, soil on her cheek and hands, and looking tired. Dudley looked at the Potters. Petuna hummed. Harry tried to avoid Dudley as he kept the secret letter close to himself. Lily-Anne was careful not to get dirt anywhere. She had to wait until Dudley went to school before she could go up and wash up. Vernon was reading his letter from his sister.

Dudley ran over to the Potters, grabbed the letters and ran back to Vernon. "Dad, look! Harry and Lily-Anne both have a letter!" He shouts.

"Give that back!" Harry snapped. "It's ours!"

Vernon laughed, hiding a bit of nervousness. "Yours? Who'd be writing to you two?" He asks, smirking though. He then looked at the letters and shared a look with his wife.

Dudley just looked confused. Lily-Anne didn't hold Harry as she was dirty and sweaty but stood as close to him as she could. The family gathered together as Harry glanced at the letter a little nervously. There appeared to be an owl with a letter flying by.

A little while later, while Dudley was at school, Lily-Anne came down from her bath, now wearing and old T-Shirt of Dudley's and pants that she had patched up many times. She looked at Vernon who rushed over and ripped the letters that had come for the two Potters. Vernon looked at her and pointed to the cupboard before going to fetch his drill and some wood to cover the letterbox. Petunia was getting ready for her husband to leave to the day, not really caring what Harry or Lily-Anne were up to. Harry found the best patched up clothes he could find that would fit them, he was very disgusted about living like this, but he had no choice. Vernon covered the letterbox.

Vernon was ready for work the next day and kissed his wife's cheek then noticed an owl on his car. "Shoo! Go on!" He orders, waving his arm to try and scare it away.

Lily-Anne was curled up under her covers. Harry finished his chores and went into his room with Lily-Anne, not even saying anything, but going onto the bed and burying himself in it. He didn't want to be rude to Lily, but he didn't feel like talking right now. Lily-Anne was in bed herself anyway. She felt a bit ill that day. There were more letters on the step. That evening, Uncle Vernon was sitting by the fire, burning the letters.

Harry tossed and turned slightly, he just wanted some way to get out of this awful place. Lily-Anne went into the living room, curious. Her eyes had slight bags under them, her skin clammy. She saw Uncle Vernon burning the letters. Vernon grinned evilly putting some more on. Petunia was on the telephone with a friend of hers, talking about how much 'trouble' Lily and Harry were, seeming to only be able say rude and hurtful things about them and praised Dudley.

Lily-Anne bit her lip and went back into the cupboard with Harry. "Are you alright?" She asks him so softly it was no more than a whisper.

Harry looked over to her. "I just really hate being here..." he mumbled, but he was audible to her.

"I know..." she whispers. She lay down next to him and held him gently, only in a family way though.

Harry sighed, he tried not to cry.

"We just have to be brave a little longer..." Lily-Anne whispers, her eyes closing.

A few more days passed and they were in the living room. Lily-Anne was cleaning the window pausing occasionally, hiding a tiny cough under the pretence of clearing her throat, but continuing quickly.

"Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?" Vernon asked, his appearance looking slightly frazzled from keeping the letters away from the two Potter children.

Dudley shrugged, eating a cookie.

While Lily-Anne was cleaning, Harry was carrying a tray of cookies for everyone else. "Because there's no post on Sunday?" he asked as he gave a cookie to his uncle.

Lily-Anne paused again looking surprised. She saw millions of owls outside.

"Ah, right you are, Harry. No post on Sunday. Hah! No blasted letters today. No, sir." Vernon croons, for once being a little pleasant to Harry. "No sir, not one blasted, miserable-" he continued only to have a letter shoot out of the fireplace and zip across his face. There is a rumbling and then zillions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace.

Dudley was so scared he cried out. "AHH! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" He shouts and jumped on Petunia's lap.

Petunia and Vernon screamed together.

"Go away, ahh!" Vernon cried out, flapping the letters away.

Dudley was doing the same action. "What is it? Please tell me what's happening!" He shouts.

Lily-Anne grabbed a letter and took Harry's hand to take the boy to their cupboard. If he wanted to grab a letter too he could. Harry did in fact want a specific letter. Once it was grabbed, the two Potters went to their designated room. Hopefully they would get away with it without dire consequences from Vernon or Petunia.

Vernon jumped up as well. "Give me those! Give me those letters!" He shouts chasing them and grabbing them both.

Lily-Anne would've squealed but coughed instead.

Harry kept the letter close. "Run, Lily!" he called to her before going to their closet for their own safety.

Vernon had them both in his grip. He cried out as more letters attacked but didn't let them go. Lily-Anne kicked her legs a little, her mouth covered to cough. Dudley went to the kitchen doorway with his mother.

"They're our letters, let go of us!" Harry snarled.

Petunia held Dudley, a little frightened.

Finally angry enough to have snapped, Vernon announced what he planned to do. "That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!" He yells.

Lily-Anne managed to stop coughing. "No!" She gasps.

Dudley looked at his father in horror. "Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!" He asks his mother.

Harry nearly cried as he clutched the letter. Vernon got them all out, getting them into the car, packing things for them all. He made sure the two had no letters before he got into the car with his family and the siblings and drove off. Lily-Anne leaned against Harry a little. Dudley looked scared of his father a little. Harry leaned against Lily too, getting comfortable as they were just leaving. All because of some letters. This family was really insane, was it not?

Vernon drove them for miles and hours. He brought them food on the way, making sure the siblings didn't have chance to escape though. He took them to a place and after a short boat ride they were on a small rock island. The house there wasn't very warm and only had 1 bedroom. Dudley got to have the sofa. Lily-Anne had slept most of the way, and even on the dusty floor was dozing. She hugged to Harry, not fully asleep. After all, soon he would be 11 and she 13. Harry shivered a little, but he somehow managed to get himself to sleep, this was a lot more uncomfortable than the closet.

Lily-Anne glanced at Dudley's watch, carefully drawing a cake in the dust with their names on it. When the watched beeped midnight she gently woke Harry. "Happy birthday Harry... Let's make a wish." she whispers, showing him the 'cake'.

Harry snorted, his eyes were slightly squinty, but he rubbed them and put his glasses on. "Hm?" he looked at the cake and then smiled. He then took a deep breath and 'blew the candles out'. Suddenly, the door thumped, making him jump. "Lily, wh-what was that?"

"I-I don't know... Go hide." she whispers to Harry. She stood up with a sneeze.

The door was banged on again and Dudley stood up. Vernon came down holding a shotgun. Harry muttered out a 'gesundheit' to her before hiding. What was happening? The door fell to the floor with a bang and Lily-Anne looked wide-eyed at the figure in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's there? Ahh!" Vernon called out.

The figure came in, revealing it to be Hagrid. "Sorry 'bout tha'." he says, putting the door back up.

Petunia looked strongly overwhelmed. Harry looked at the figure too, he couldn't place it, but he felt he may had seen this man or creature before, but he said nothing.

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon shouts, pointing the gun at Hagrid.

Hagrid glared at Vernon and bent the barrel of the gun to point up. "Dry up, Dursley, you great prune," he growls. He then turned to see Lily-Anne and Dudley. "Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle! And Lily-Anne you look jus' like your mother!" Hagrid says happily.

Dudley gulped. "I-I-I'm not Harry..." he stutters.

Lily-Anne looked at the man with wide eyes. An unbidden memory playing across her mind.

"I-I am..." The real Harry Potter came to show himself.

Petunia winced in alarm.

"Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya both. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself." He says handing Harry the cake he had made for the two children. "Words and all. Heh." He grins.

Lily-Anne looked with Harry. Dudley looked at the cake.

Harry looked grateful. "Thank you!" he said as he opened the cake, it was spelled crudely, but at least it was something, he then looked to his sister. "Look, Lily!"

Lily-Anne smiled gently. It wasn't the most professional but there was a nicer thought behind it. She looked at Hagrid.

"It's not every day that your young man turns eleven, or your young woman turning thirteen, now is it?" Hagrid asks with a grin. All of the teachers and workers had been told why Lily-Anne was coming into the first year at thirteen instead of eleven. He sat down on the couch, took out an umbrella and pointed it at the empty fire with a couple of poofing noises two sparks flew out and started the fire.

The family gasped in shock of this kind-hearted, gentle giant of a stranger.

"E-Excuse me," Harry put the cake down, looking at this stranger. "Who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts... Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts." Hagrid tells them, then says. Even if they hadn't told them the age they would've said something about that right?

Lily-Anne frowned softly and shook her head. She then covered her nose and mouth and gave a sneeze. The fire was so warm though.

"No..." Harry physically said.

Hagrid pulled out a handkerchief, more of a place mat, that looked clean and handed it to Lily-Anne. "No? Blimey, kids, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?" He asks them.

Lily-Anne moved a tiny bit closer with Harry, reveling in the warmth by the fire. She softly blew her nose with a thankful smile.

"Learnt what?" Harry asked. He really wondered and how did this man know who they were and their parents for that matter?

"You're a wizard, Harry... And your sister is a witch." Hagrid smiles.

Lily-Anne blinked. "We're... What?" She says, slowly, shocked and confused.

"A wizard and a witch...?" Harry added in slight shock, not expecting to hear that.

"A wizard and witch," Hagrid agreed, before continuing. "And thumping good'uns at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little." he finished.

Lily-Anne blinked. "That can't be right..." she says softly, though her memories that were returning were telling her otherwise.

"We can't be a wizard and a witch," Harry thought that was unbelievable. "We're just Harry and Lily-Anne..." he then looked to his sister. "Aren't we?"

"Well, 'Just Harry and Lily-Anne', did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" Hagrid asks. He then handed Harry the letter.

Lily-Anne looked unsure then her eyes widened at Hagrid's question. Her gaze focused on the letter once Hagrid gave it to her brother. Harry merely softened his expression, then looked to the letter.

"Ah." Hagrid says softly.

Dudley whimpered slightly.

"Read it, Harry." Lily-Anne says softly, hugging him in a sisterly way.

Harry blinked, he then adjusted his glasses and took a look at the letter to read aloud. "'Dear, Mr. and Miss Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'!" he was a little shocked to receive this kind of news. How long has this been told about?

Vernon came over slightly but stopped as he didn't dare cross by Hagrid. "They'll not be going! We swore when we took them in, we'd put an end to this rubbish!" He states.

Lily-Anne looked at their uncle and aunt. "You both knew... Knew and didn't tell us?!" She asks angrily, as loud as she could without coughing.

"Of course we knew," Petunia admitted, then looked a little angry and jealous. "My perfect sister being who she was... Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter... 'We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?' I was the only one to see her for what she was: A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you two, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you two."

"Blown-Up?" Harry and Lily-Anne asked.

Harry then looked a bit angry that they were lied to about the fate of their long-lost parents. "Lily said they died in a car crash!"

"That's what I was told..." Lily-Anne whispers. She shivered slightly as the memory came.

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?!" Hagrid asks annoyed and angry.

While everyone was distracted, Dudley snuck to the cake and took it to the back of the room, slowly opening it.

"We had to tell them something." Petunia shrugged it off like it wouldn't matter.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Hagrid argues.

Vernon was still concentrating on the fact about Hogwarts. "They'll not be going!" He says.

Hagrid glance over, smirking slightly. "Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop them, are you?" He scoffs.

Lily-Anne held onto Harry she stroked his hair.

"Muggle?" Harry asked, not familiar with that term.

"Non magic folk," Hagrid explains to Harry and Lily-Anne. "These children have had their names down ever since they were born! They'll be going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore." He states, proudly.

Vernon went over. "I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" He shouts.

Hagrid stood quickly and whipped out his umbrella and pointed it at Vernon. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me...." he says dangerously. He saw Dudley eating Potter's cake, and pointed the umbrella at his rear. A grey pig tail grew out of there.

Dudley screamed out, feeling the tail. "Ahh!" He screams running about.

Lily-Anne laughed softly, coughing a little behind the handkerchief too.

Harry had a laugh too, he then looked to Lily-Anne. "You all right?" he asked from the coughs.

"Yeah, just a cold." Lily-Anne says softly.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that," Hagrid told them before telling Lily-Anne. "Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic, and we'll get you some pepper-up potion." 

"What's a pepper-up potion?" Harry asked.

"Good fer colds..." Hagrid says. He then checked his clock. "Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?" He tells them both, rebreaking the door and starting to head out.

Lily-Anne took Harry's hand and smiled. They could finally escape the Dursley's.

Harry looked back with a grin, then looked to Lily-Anne, and grinned to Hagrid. "We're coming."

Hagrid grinned and let them take shelter under his coat as he took them to the flying bike, ready to take them to London. Lily-Anne held onto her brother as soon as they flew. They were still under his coat for shelter so it was warm for them. Harry was very eager. This felt like a true adventure and they were going to be rid of Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley for a change. They were walking as he was looking over the letter sent to him and Lily about this mysterious place called Hogwarts. "'All students must be equipped with one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad'..." he then looked curious about the school supplies list. "Can we find all of this in London?"

As it they were in London the next day, Hagrid grinned. "If you know where to go." he says, taking them into a pub called The Leaky Cauldron.

Lily-Anne looked around, her eyes wide, but looking tired a little. Harry noticed the club. Would they be allowed to go in? It appeared so when Hagrid walked them into the corner store. Hagrid kept the children close to him. He walked them inside. Lily-Anne looked at all the itches and wizards, looking amazed. Today, her hair was pin straight so it reached just below her shoulders. Music played as the trio went inside and people talked among themselves.

There was a man in rather early century clothing as he was drying one of his mugs behind the bar table. "Ah, Hagrid, the usual I presume?" he smiled to the incoming visitors.

"No thanks, Tom," Hagrid smiled. "I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry and Lily-Anne here buy their school supplies."

Lily-Anne offered a timid smile.

"Bless my soul," Tom was a little surprised. "It's Lily-Anne and Harry Potter."

Everyone in the place suddenly grew silent, so quiet, you could hear a pin drop, until it got loud again, but not as much.

"Welcome back, Potters, welcome back." a man said, treating Lily and Harry like celebrities now.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. and Miss Potter," a witch gave her name. "I can't believe I'm meeting you two at last."

Lily-Anne looked surprised but quietly thanked the man. She then shook hands with Doris when it was offered to her.

A man in a purple turban came over slightly, looking a little nervous. "Harry a-and L-Lily-Anne P-Potter. C-Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you b-both." he says.

Hagrid smiled. "Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, Lily-Anne, this is Professor Quirrell, he'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." He says cheerfully.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Harry remembered his manners, taking his hand out to be shaken.

Lily-Anne gently smiled at Harry. He was such a polite boy.

"F-Fearfully fascinating subject. N-Not that you need it, e-eh, Potters? Heheh." Quirell says nervously, actually holding his hands out of the way.

Lily-Anne offered a small wave. "Goodbye." she says softly.

Hagrid saw Quirell was uncomfortable. "Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh," he says, with a small laugh at the end. He then took them both out into the small area where old barrels were put. There was a brick wall they now faced. "See, kids, you're famous!" He smiles.

"But why are we famous, Hagrid?" Harry asked as soon as they were out. "All of those people back there... How did they know who we were?"

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry," Hagrid says. He then tapped the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks shifted and opened up to reveal a hidden, busy street. "Welcome, Harry and Lily-Anne, to Diagon Alley." he shows them.

Lily-Anne looked amazed. She took Harry's hand though. There were a bunch of boys crowding around what appeared to be a shiny broom and they were treating it like a brand new toy they couldn't wait to play with.

"It's a world-class racing broom!" a boy exclaimed cheerfully. "Look at it, it's the Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model."

Harry looked to his sister. "I don't think we can afford that... Even if we put the money we have together."

Lily-Anne nodded. She then looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this? We haven't any money." She says.

Hagrid pointed to a big building that had the name 'Gringotts'. "Well there's your money, Lily-Anne.... Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts." He informs. He took them inside.

They were going into a bank now. There were tiny creatures that seemed to work there. 

Harry looked curious and only slightly disgusted. "Uh, what exactly are those things?

Lily-Anne looked at them, amazed. She found them fascinating.

"They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me." Hagrid tells the two.

Harry and Lily-Anne did as told as the goblins didn't pay attention to them yet. Lily-Anne kept Harry close to her at Hagrid's saying. She however was curious.

Hagrid took them to a desk with a goblin working on it. He cleared his throat "Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Lily-Anne Potter wish to make a withdrawal." he says.

The goblin looked at them. "For both of them?"

"Yes..." Hagrid says.

Lily-Anne looked up at the goblin.

"And do the Potters have the key?" the goblin then asked.

Harry pulled a questionable face, unsure how to respond.

Hagrid then realized. "Oh. Wait a minute... Got it here somewhere. Hah. Here's the little devil," He grins, holding the key. He then handed a letter to the Goblin. "Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." he says secretive, though the Goblin would know.

Lily-Anne offered a small, but kind smile to the Goblin. Harry looked curious, but said nothing.

"Very well." the goblin said, taking the key.

Soon, they were zooming along to the vaults, another Goblin with them. Lily-Anne closed her eyes as at the speed they were going her hair was fluttering behind her. The Goblin was called Griphook.

"Vault 687," the goblin requested. "Lamp, please..."

Hagrid passed him the lamp as they all got out. Lily-Anne looked at the big door that was in front of them. Griphook then went to unlock the vault as instructed. Due to being minors, Harry and Lily-Anne would have to share one. Once it was unlocked, Harry and Lily-Anne looked in shock and amazement. They never would think of this true and possible for them to be destined to see such a fate for them.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now didja?" Hagrid asks the two.

The vault was filled with gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts, and each got a small bag to put some in by Hagrid. Lily-Anne took the amount Hagrid told them to, plus the little extra he suggested too. She didn't take too much though.

"Vault 713." Griphook then said as they collected the riches.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry wondered out loud.

Hagrid looked down at the children. "Can't tell you, Harry. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret." he informs, only saying Harry's name because he was the one who asked.

Lily-Anne had her and Harry's vault key in her little bag.

"Stand back." Griphook lightly told them.

Hagrid stepped back with Harry and Lily-Anne. Once the door was open he rushed in and grabbed the thing in there. He then stowed it safely in his inner coat pocket. "Best not mention this to anyone." he tells the children.

Lily-Anne nodded, she was feeling tired again.... Stupid cold. Harry gave his nod.

They all headed back to the surface and left the bank. They went and brought many of the items they needed, which were sent back to the Leaky Cauldron where they would be staying the night. Hagrid had got Lily-Anne a 'pepper-up' potion that cured her cold. Lily-Anne seemed a little more happier than before.

Harry had almost everything, except for one thing. "We still need wands."

"Wands? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long." Hagrid tells the two.

Lily-Anne took Harry inside, seeing shelves of wands but no people. "Hello?" She calls out softly, looking around.

"Hello...?" Harry looked around.

A man appeared on a ladder and looked at Harry and Lily-Anne and smiled. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. and Miss Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands...." he says. He didn't seem to care Lily-Anne was thirteen and not eleven. Dumbledore had warned him, knowing Hagrid would take the children there. He picked out two wands and handed the one he had chosen for each to each child. "Ah. Here we are." He tells them.

Lily-Anne took hers and gave it a small wave. A few things fell off the shelves. Harry smiled as he took his. He was expecting it to do all sorts of things he had seen fairies in fiction do, but it just stood there, doing nothing.

"Well, give it a wave like your sister did." Ollivander says, taking the one off Lily-Anne, not the right wand for her.

Lily-Anne watched Harry. Harry nodded, he then tried to give it a wave to a vase, which blew it apart, making him cringe slightly. Shelves came crashing down.

"Obviously not..." Olivander says, coming up with two new wands. "Try these." he says, handing them one each.

Lily-Anne took hers and gave it a wave. Her eyes widened as quite a few of the wands went flying. She quickly put that one down. Harry hummed as he tried out this new wand. 

"No, no definitely not," Ollivander says about those two wands. He went to the back and hummed. "Hmm.... I wonder..." he mumbles. He came over with two boxes. He handed them both a wand, coming out from behind his desk to do so.

When Lily-Anne's hand touched the wand, she was given her hair fluttered in a sudden breeze as a small swirl of glittering wind surrounded her before it faded. Harry seemed to slightly glow with the wand he had.

Ollivander watched the wands' reactions to the children. "Curious, very curious..." he muses.

Lily-Anne looked at him. "Excuse me..." she starts, sounding polite though.

"Sorry... But, what's curious?" Harry glanced, unsure what Ollivander meant by that.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. and Miss Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand, Harry, gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar..." Ollivander says, pointing to Harry's scar. He then looked at Lily-Anne. "And it's curious that even with the beast that your wand's core has essence of it gave a light response... And the fact your scar is the shape of it." he then adds.

Lily-Anne's eyes widened and she put her hand on her shoulder. Harry felt like he was in a lot of shock. He was overwhelmed today, yes, he was happier, but it was still a lot to take in.

Lily-Anne shook off her own shock and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Who owned the wand?" She asks.

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you both. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things... Terrible, yes, but great and ypur wand is the only one with that core essence." Ollivander tells them, he then went off.

Hagrid knocked on the window. "Harry! Lily-Anne! Happy Birthday!" He shouts throughbthe window, showing two cages. One with an owl and one with an angry looking yellow fluffy bird.

"Wow..." Harry was amazed with the owl.

Both paid for their wands then went out to meet Hagrid.

Hagrid handed Harry the owl and Lily-Anne the bird. "The owl is called Hedwig, and the fluffy bird is a Fwooper that ya can choose the name for." he tells the kids. He also handed Lily-Anne a bit of parchment.

Lily-Anne looked at the grumpy looking bird and then at the parchment. The parchment mentioned it was a temporary permit to have the bird.

"What are you going to name your bird, Lily?" Harry asked as he was getting adjusted with Hedwig.

Lily-Anne looked at him. She gave a thought a moment. "I think I'll call him... Ashe.... Yeah, Ashe." she says softly smiling when the bird ruffled his feathers proudly.

Hagrid grinned.

"Ashe the Fwooper..." Harry chuckled, saying the species name sounded funny to him. He then looked a little sorrowful and curious. If their parents didn't die in a car crash and they blew up, then who did it?

Lily-Anne put her spare arm around her brother. She hugged him.

Hagrid took them back to the Leaky Cauldron so they could rest up before supper. They were given soup, Harry did eat it, but he seemed to be bothered by something.

"You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet." Hagrid asks and informs.

Lily-Anne was idly playing with her soup, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

Harry decided to finally talk about what was on his mind. "He killed our parents, didn't he? The one who gave us this... You know, Hagrid, I know you do... I doubt that Lily would even remember..." he mentioned since Lily was about two years older than him.

Hagrid sighed softly. "First, and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-... His name was V-..." he starts, but was struggling with the name.

Lily-Anne was listening, but mostly lost in her thoughts.

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Harry suggested, seeing Hagrid was hesitant to say the person's name.

"No, I can't spell it... All right... His name was Voldemort." Hagrid tells them quietly.

Lily-Anne whimpered softly at the mention of his name.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked, before being hushed.

Hagrid shushed them. "It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em." Hagrid says.

The Potters' mother, Lily, screamed as she was killed by Voldemort's wand. Lily-Anne found herself rembering this.

"Nobody... Not one. Except you and Lily-Anne." Hagrid then continued.

Harry listened to everything he said, he also couldn't help but notice that their mother had the same name as Lily. He then looked a little alarmed about the last bit of the story, his face slowly paled. "Us...? Voldemort tried to kill us...?"

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that. As that snake mark is..." Hagrid tells them.

"What happened to Vo-... To You-Know-Who?" Lily-Anne asks, her face worried.

Hagrid looked at them both. "Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you two stumped him that night. That's why you're both famous... That's why everbody knows your names... You're the children who lived" he says.

Harry was surprised, this was a very huge turn of events. He was very sad that this had to happen to their long-lost mother... He also became curious of the place they would go to school to from now on. "How soon until we go to Hogwarts?" he asked. "And how do we get there?"

"We'll be going to get you to your train tomorrow." he tells them both.

Lily-Anne nodded softly.

"All right..." Harry took a deep breath and tried to absorb this in his head. "I-I think I'm ready..."

Lily-Anne hugged Harry. "Just think... We don't have to go back there for a while." she smiles, pushing down her worry and nerves.

Hagrid checked the time. "Bedtime you two." he smiles.

Harry smiled in the hug, he then agreed with Hagrid. Plus, they might be up earlier than he would like. He was both very nervous and excited about going to Hogwarts. Maybe for once, they could finally belong with other people who are more like them.

Hagrid showed Lily-Anne and Harry to their room. "I'll get you both up in time tomorrow." he smiles.

Lily-Anne hugged the man. "Thank you, Hagrid." she says softly, smiling.

"Yes, thank you." Harry added.

Hagrid patted her back, then pointed to his room. "I'll be stayin' there for the night if you need me." he tells the kids. He then went off to his room.

Lily-Anne went to the bed in her and Harry's room. "Let's get some sleep, Harry." she says softly.

Harry suddenly yawned, but he cupped his mouth when he did. "All right... Good night, Hagrid."

Lily-Anne headed to bed in their room. She had a new nightgown and a set of clothes that Doris Crockford had sent for the girl.

Harry got himself all ready for bed, he was wondering what his new school would be like. "Lily... Do you think we'll like our new school?"

"Will be better than your school and my home-schooling." Lily-Anne says softly.

"Plus there'll be more people..." Harry said as he got himself comfortable.

Lily-Anne nodded and came out from behind a screen to show she was in the nightgown, her hair in two plaits. She climbed into bed and hugged her brother. After all, this was new to them and any children would be overwhelmed. Harry yawned very heavily and he murmured out a 'good night' before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
